


What Is This Feeling?

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Because I can, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, But consensual, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Face-Fucking, High Heels, It is my belief that Remus can and will pick up and carry Virgil, Multi, Praise Kink, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Slut Shaming, Slut Shaming Mentioned, Smut, Spanking, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sugar Daddy, Switch Logic | Logan Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders, There's a lot of smut, Virgil gets two sugar daddies, a dash of angst, big age difference, is it a sugar daddy if you're dating, it goes from face fucking to cock warming in two sentences because I wanted to, it's in the notes, just a heads up, look I was given the prompt of heels and I can add to it, platform heels, that felt weird to type, then he's confused, until it lands him two boyfriends, virgil is a home wrecker and he's proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil was absolutely a home wrecker.  He slept with people to get his way, and he didn't give a shit about their personal lives.  That is, until it landed him two boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO GOT AN EIGHTY ON THEIR LINEAR ALGEBRA TEST--  
> It's not my usual standard with in person learning, but still, I'm really happy. Virtual learning's been tough. Thanks to my professor who graded my test at four AM....also get some sleep man; I'm worried about you.
> 
> Fun fact: if you look up 'spanking' you'll get websites about how to properly discipline kids without spanking. If you look up 'sexy spanking' you get BDSM tips. I did research into spanking, caning, cock rings, cock warming, and punishments.
> 
> Also, in this, Virgil is 21, Logan is 41, and Remus is 45. So like... if you do not appreciate big age differences, which I get because it's uncomfortable for some people, this is the warning. Also, for personal reasons, Virgil is 5'0, Logan is 6'4, and Remus is 6'2.  
> Because I said so. 
> 
> I now know what vore is. If anyone requests it, you're getting cannibalism.

Virgil was technically a home wrecker.

It wasn't like he was proud of the fact. Well, no, he was. He was pretty proud that he managed to seduce any older guy he wanted to. He slept around a lot in college to keep his grades up, and that included the dean of students once. Usually, his affairs ended with him breaking it off once he was secure in his classes. He was aware that his lovers always got the short end of the stick, losing their partners as a result. They never lost their jobs. There was no proof of the affair, and he wasn't going to admit to it. However, he wouldn't have cared if they lost their job. He liked the attention he received, and he didn't have the confidence to actually date someone. Dropping out of college sucked. He didn't have the money, and there's only so many times you can seduce the dean until they catch on and expel you.

So he started working as a cleaner. He put out ads in the news with what little money he had left, and he cleaned houses. People would hire him once or twice, just testing him out. He was still thankful. He rented a shitty motel with no hot water. His goal was to upgrade to a shitty apartment with lukewarm water and less mice. There wasn't much access to food, so he usually put aside a couple dollars of his paycheck to get a loaf of bread or three apples for the week. He had maybe three sets of proper clothes that he used only for work. The rest were for personal wear, and they were pretty beat up. He was planning on buying another hoodie if he got a new gig. 

Then he got a call. This married couple wanted him to work for them. The payment was a place to live and access to their kitchen whenever. He wouldn't just be a cleaner, but rather a servant. Preparing meals, doing their laundry, keep track of their schedules and plans, shopping for anything they'd need, and then do the general housekeeping alongside of that. He agreed quickly. Anything beat the motel he was in, and he'd love to have a schedule again. He made them agree to pay him fully if they ever decided they didn't need him around, and just like that, he moved.

The couple was very nice. Logan taught at his old university, and they instantly recognized each other. Virgil purposefully avoided having Logan as a professor, knowing he was strict and wouldn't bend the rules for sex, and Logan heard about Virgil's escapades to stay in school. There was a brief, awkward pause when they saw each other for the first time. Then, Logan's husband introduced himself. Remus worked as an actor, performing mainly in horror films. Virgil saw a few when he could afford to go to the movies. The couple was rather wealthy. He was sure Logan was tenured and favored by the university, and Remus made a decent amount of money at his job. The house was spacious enough to have four full bathrooms, and five bedrooms for guests, Virgil supposed. He memorized the layout during the tour. Their schedules were also easy to memorize. Logan would get home first on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and he got weekends off. He still graded and answered emails on the weekends, but he could do it from home. Remus would get home first any other day, but he worked seven days a week. Their rules were simple for Virgil, and he would be allowed to go out and have his own time on Sunday evenings. He usually didn't take that offer, preferring to stay in his room and napping. He didn't have friends to go out with, and his money was for important things, so clubbing wasn't really an option.

For a pair that had such a big home, they kept Virgil close. His room was directly next to theirs, which meant he heard them have sex a lot. He felt dirty listening, but he wasn't going to just stop. The first time, he put headphones in and listened to music, but after that, he listened. He'd listen and touch himself. He'd bite his arm to keep quiet, listening closely. Then, the morning after, he'd pretend he didn't hear anything. Remus once asked if he slept well, or if anything disturbed his sleep. He instantly said he wasn't disturbed at all the last night, and the next night, they were louder. It was as if they wanted him to hear.

It was a Thursday. Virgil was taking the kettle off the stove, making tea for Logan. He'd be home soon. Almost all his tasks were done. He just had to make dinner and do the dishes before he went to bed. He put a dash of sugar in the tea, stirring in. The front door opened as soon as he set it down in his usual spot. Logan walked in, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the mug.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had. I swear, if one more student tells me they forgot about an assignment."

Virgil listened to him complain, wiping down the counter. The usual complaints. Students not listening, other professors asking him to do their work and guest lecture, and more. 

"Virgil, come here. Get on your knees."

That was new. He followed the order immediately, furrowing his eyebrows. Logan's pants were undone and pulled down. He was erect. Virgil looked up. "Um, sir, what--"

"Go on."

"Your husband--"

"That never stopped you before. From what I've heard, you never cared about the families of those you seduced. Is it different now? Are you scared you'll get fired?"

He averted his eyes, staying in his position. He was right. He didn't want to get fired for pleasuring Logan. Plus, what would he receive for this? When he did it to pass classes, there was an end goal. Would he be getting a raise? What outcome would he have? The attention, sure, but he never actually got off when he had sex with people. It was more about the grades or him wanting to prove he could do it. 

"I can assure you, Remus won't mind. If you would."

Virgil nodded before moving forward. He's heard that one before, but he would be getting paid for his work even if he did get fired. He licked the shaft gently, not looking up. Logan slowly tangled his fingers into the shorter man's hair, moving him to the head. he wrapped his lips around the head as Logan began speaking again. 

"I've heard so many stories about you. No gag reflex. That you'd spread your legs if anyone asked. You seem a bit more reserved than that. Not completely, but I doubt you really submit to just anyone."

Virgil wanted to laugh at that. He would submit to anyone as long as he got something out of it. Logan eased him down, moving his head slowly and carefully. He let out a groan when he felt Virgil's throat spasm around him. He set a faster pace, watching him the whole time. Virgil was flushed, using his tongue in between thrusts. At one point, Logan just held him down, letting him lick and suck on his own. He finally glanced up, meeting his gaze. Lust. Maybe a bit of power. Virgil found that when he seduced people, the power dynamic was what they lusted over. Having someone at their mercy. He'd gladly fulfill those fantasies, but there was something different in his stare. He didn't know how to explain it. He returned to his job, using his hands to grip the legs of the chair. Logan pulled him up, pushing his hair back.

"This can't be comfortable for you. A hard surface, and you're on your knees."

"I'm fine, sir."

"We're past the need for sir. Stand up."

He followed the order again, closing his eyes when Logan chuckled at his own arousal.

"Come on. We're moving to my bedroom."

"But I need to make--"

"We'll order in tonight."

He nodded, following him to the bedroom. He sat on the bed when he was motioned to. Logan grabbed his laptop from his desk, placing it on the bed. He sat against the headboard. Virgil waited until he was signaled to continue, deep throating the older man rather quickly.

"How do we feel about cock warming? I'd love to work with you around me. Are you comfortable? We can adjust again."

Virgil whined around him, making Logan rut against his mouth. He squirmed a bit until he found a comfortable position, keeping Logan in his mouth as he started working. He told Virgil about the emails he kept getting as he ran his fingers through his hair. Virgil was somehow completely comfortable. He was laying on his stomach to keep his mouth around Logan, hands on the professor's thighs. He was hard, sure, but he could get off once they were done.

"I just don't understand. Astronomy is such an interesting subject. Why don't my students pay attention to my lectures?" He glanced at Virgil, a faint smile on his lips. "Fuck, I could keep you here all day. A shame I have to work. You look gorgeous like this."

Praising was new. Very new. He used to get insulted or ignored during sex. He felt his heart speed up.

"Of course, once you're done with me, I'll be happy to get you off however you please. Remus would as well. It depends on what time he gets home. May I take a picture of you like this? He'd love to see this."

He squeezed his leg gently, quietly grinding against the bed. Logan pulled up his phone, taking multiple pictures of Virgil from different angles. Virgil was instructed to look directly into the camera for the last one. He wasn't sure if this was an affair anymore. The promise of Remus having him and the photographs threw him off. Logan put a hand on his cheek.

"Lovely. Are you happy?"

He was. He put his hand over Logan's, sucking again. He was nervous for Remus' return, which should be soon by his memory. He didn't want to get in trouble if he was reading this wrong. Logan went back to work, reading papers. He was sitting up straight now, keeping a hand on Virgil's face. It was comforting. He could get used to this. He heard the front door open, and Logan used his other hand to keep Virgil down. Listening to the footsteps climb up the stairs made Virgil more nervous. Remus wandered in eventually, his eyes immediately settling on Virgil. Logan smirked at him.

"My coworkers weren't lying. Though, I'm disappointed in how they treated him. He's better suited to be praised."

Remus sat down on the bed, putting a hand on Virgil's back. "I saw the pictures you sent me. Virgil? Did he scare you into this? Blink twice if you need help."

Virgil didn't blink, moaning when Remus' hand moved to his ass and squeezed.

"He knew he could say no, right Lo?"

Logan's smirk faltered. He looked down at Virgil, pulling him off again. "Virgil, you knew you were allowed to decline, right?"

"Um, well, I could. I could also possibly get fired for refusing. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying this, but no. I didn't know that."

"Well, you may decline now."

Virgil debated that. He could get up, clean Logan's mug, and sit in his room until he had to do something else. He wasn't aware he could decline, but he didn't want to. He liked the way both men looked at him. "I'm good. I enjoyed it."

Logan led him back down, motioning for Remus to come over. He pecked him quickly. "How was your day?"

"Fun. I got to do a full body makeup session which took three hours to put on, and it took four hours to get off. How about yours?"

"Stressful. Virgil's helping. I'm not done working yet. I have so many papers to grade. Virgil, what do you want for dinner?"

He shrugged his one shoulder, staying down. Remus began to caress his head, and he finally placed the look they were giving him. Adoration. The same look they gave each other. It was clouded over with lust, but it was there. Remus leaned down to kiss his cheek. "So, he's going to be in this position for the rest of the night?"

"Until he's uncomfortable or I'm done working. Whatever comes first. Maybe we should get Italian. Can you get a menu out? I'd get up, but I have so much to do, and Virgil's in no position to fetch me anything."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

He kissed both of their cheeks, exiting the room. Logan went back to reading and grading, pausing every so often to look at Virgil and make sure he was comfortable. The expression never changed. If anything, the lust was fading. He readjusted, closing his eyes.

Love was new.

* * *

Virgil upgraded. He went from servant to boyfriend. He still did his tasks throughout the day, but now it was less of a job. They didn't renew the contract. There really wasn't a purpose. The benefits were that he could take more time off if he wanted. The consequences were showing physical affection. Affection became a daily thing, whether it was cuddling, kisses, or sex. Mostly sex, but sometimes he'd get to relax. He still slept in his own room most nights, but when they got home, he was happy to attend to them however they requested.

Now, he liked the love he received. He thrived in it. The height difference, though, caused difficulties. They either had to bend down to embrace him, or he had to climb something. It was rather annoying. He decided to fix this by going to the mall and shopping for heels. He got weird looks, but in all honesty, he was used to getting judged for everything. His past sexual escapades prepared him for being judged and critiqued, so he ignored them. They didn't have a lot of shoes in his size, but he managed to find a pair of platform heels he really liked. He payed for them and left as soon as he could. He had to pay for it himself. His boyfriends didn't know he was buying these. It wasn't part of his new 'uniform' they made for him. His new uniform was really just his usual clothes with a plug underneath, but hey, the heels added something to it. Plus, his boyfriends were having a long week. Even if height wasn't the main reason, he wanted to surprise them.

He got home and put on the heels. He hadn't worn heels since he moved in. There wasn't a need to. He didn't go out to clubs or bars, so he didn't need to look alluring until now. He spent his day doing the chores as he practiced walking in them. He didn't trip, but he took a second on the stairs. He practiced going up and down the stairs once all his chores were done before going to the kitchen to make Logan his tea. They'd be getting home at the same time today. A bit nerve-wracking, sure, but he always dealt with extra attention when they got home synchronously. It didn't happen often, but it happened before.

The front door opened. He heard their chatter quickly, and he was beginning to doubt the heels. He wasn't much taller. Maybe four inches total with the pair he had. He was still going to be shorter than them. He was going to take them off, but they entered the kitchen. They both looked exhausted. They didn't notice his increased height at first. Logan sat down and drank his tea as Remus sat across from him. Virgil stood absolutely still, waiting. They didn't say anything about the heels. Maybe they didn't like the shoes. This was a mistake, he decided. He carefully walked towards the door.

"What's the clicking noise?" Remus glanced at him. Virgil froze, as did the noise of his heels against the tiled floor.

"Uh, my shoes. I'll go take them off."

His gaze slowly lowered to Virgil's feet, pausing at the black footwear. He nudged Logan, pointing. Both sets of eyes fell on him. In an instant, he was pressed against the wall by the two of them. Lifted by Remus, even. He wrapped his legs around his waist as both Remus and Logan littered his neck with bruises and hickeys. He tried to speak, but Logan kissed him as soon as he opened his mouth. He whined into his mouth as Remus bit his pulse point. Logan pulled away, nipping his lips.

"How much did they cost?"

Virgil tilted his head back, struggling to remember how to speak. "I paid for them. Don't worry."

"No, we know. How much did they cost? We'll put more money on your card. You shouldn't have to pay for such pretty things."

Remus pulled away from the neck, kissing his jaw. "We're supposed to buy you things."

"It wasn't that big of a deal--" Virgil let out a gasp as Logan marked up the lower half of his neck. They had this conversation before, and he expected them to demand to know the price.

"Be a good boy and tell us how much they cost."

"Thirty one dollars."

"Good. God, you're beautiful. We should take this to the bedroom. Logan, will you take him upstairs for me? Feel free to punish him until I get there. I'm adding money to his account."

"Why am I being punished?! I told you the amount!"

Logan took him, bringing him upstairs to the bedroom. "Where'd you even get the money?"

"I'll have you know, I saved money when I was a regular housecleaner. I have over two thousand dollars."

"For emergencies."

"It was an emergency! A fashion emergency!"

Logan snorted, setting him on the bed. "Have you been spending time with Roman again?"

"I call him when I get lonely here. He's surprisingly good company for gossip."

Logan hummed, going to their box of toys. "Remember your safe word, dear?"

"Oh, do we have one of those?" Virgil took his shirt off, seeing Logan pull out a leather slapper. "Oh, we're. . . we're actually punishing me?"

"You know better than to spend your own money. Those are strictly for actual emergencies. Now, safe word?"

"Red. The safe word's red. Usually Remus--"

"Punishes both of us if needed, yes, but he put me in charge until he's done. You trust me to take good care of you, don't you?"

Virgil nodded, going for his heels. Instantly, he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Oh, you're leaving those on."

Virgil nodded again, thanking himself for wearing loose pants that would be easy to remove around the heels. He took those off, as well as his boxers. Logan kissed him softly, running his hands over his chest and rubbing his nipples. Virgil whimpered into his mouth, trying to pull him on the bed. Logan pulled away at that, running the slapper on his leg.

"Now, this is going to sound more painful than it is. Want me to use it on myself first? You've never used this one."

"Yeah, thank you."

Logan hit his own thigh. The noise wasn't terrible. "How many do you think you deserve?"

"How many times have you warned me about spending my own money?"

"Maybe three times since we started dating."

"Three hits seems so dull. Just hit me until I beg you to stop."

"I'll start with five. We'll continue if you feel okay. I don't want you to have a bad time. Hands and knees. No need to count."

Virgil scrambled on the bed, getting in the position he was told to. He felt Logan inspect the plug in him. Then, he felt something slip around his dick. A cock ring. He hissed, looking back at Logan before he felt the first hit. Not as intense as when Remus used a paddle, but it felt good. The second hit was slightly harder. The third was harder than that. Virgil slipped a bit, catching himself at the last second so he didn't fall face first on the bed. That pleased Logan who kept that strength on the last two hits. He put the slapper down, kissing one of the marks on his ass.

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes. Please, sir. I want to be sore."

"Sir again? You haven't called me that in ages."

Virgil felt his face heat up. "Sorry, Logan. I, uh, I got too into it. The ring made me feel--"

"I like sir. Now, should I switch what I'm using?"

"Cane?"

Logan paused, running a hand down his thigh. He narrowly avoided his cock, making Virgil whine. "The cane will hurt a lot. You should take tomorrow off from cleaning. Just rest after this."

"I've used the cane before. Just wreck me. I want it to hurt. The punishment should match the crime, and I might buy more stuff with my own money if you don't punish me correctly. Honestly, it's for the greater good that you use the cane as hard as you can."

"I think you just like pain."

Still, Logan got up and grabbed a small, rattan cane. He tapped Virgil's thighs, increasing the pressure until he was moaning. He raised it back, hitting his butt with a tad bit more pressure.

Virgil fucking screamed. He fell on his face, ass still up in the air, and asked for more. A nice, red stripe was forming where the cane hit. He hit him again, making Virgil cry out from his position. The door slowly opened, and Remus grinned as he saw what was happening. "God, he's pretty. Keep punishing him. I'm going to open you up for me."

Virgil tilted his head to look back, watching as Logan's face contorted from the pleasure he was receiving. His pants were gone now, but his shirt was still on. He hit him with the cane again, making Virgil sob. He was so close, but the ring around him withheld him from finishing. Another hit. He screamed again, begging for release. He saw blood on the cane when he glanced back. His butt was starting to feel numb. A final hit, and he was pretty sure eyeliner was running down his face. He pushed himself back up with shaking arms, immediately falling again when Logan began to pull the plug out. Three fingers instantly slipped in, replacing the plug. He was loose, which made Remus whistle.

"I think he's sorry." Logan mumbled, pulling Virgil up. "He looks sorry."

Remus hummed. "Apologize to us."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again." Virgil babbled, wiping his eyes. Yep, his makeup was ruined. He turned to face them. "I-I'll tell you if I need money. No more surprises."

Remus got up, both to put the cane away and to pull the desk chair close to the bed. He undressed, motioning for Logan to do the same with his remaining clothing. Virgil watched as Logan sunk down onto Remus, squirming in his spot. It would be cruel if they didn't include him. He didn't deserve that much of a punishment. He watched as Remus fully enveloped himself in Logan. Slowly, he reached between his legs and grabbed himself. He rubbed the head, using the pre as a lube. He didn't move down the shaft just yet. He wanted to let them touch him.

Remus whistled again, making him look up. "Virgil, honey, want to get on Logan's dick?"

He nodded, getting up. He cringed for a moment. His feet hurt. He chose to ignore it, walking to them. The other issue with the height was that all their chairs were designed for tall people. His legs often dangled when he sat down. Clambering on top of the chair as well as two laps was awkward, but he managed. His legs really dangled like this, making his breath hitch when he realized why they were using the chair. Remus and Logan helped him get on to Logan's cock, sinking down. Logan kissed him as Remus began thrusting, causing him to thrust into Virgil. He was at their mercy like this, and he loved it. Remus reached over, gripping Virgil's dick and pumping him quickly. Each thrust he did to Logan, Logan did to Virgil. Logan pulled away from the kiss, grabbing his chin.

"I'm going to finish in you. I'm sorry I'm not lasting long. I love being in the middle."

"Just fill me up. I want it."

Logan kissed him again, adding thrusts of his own as well as when Remus made him move forward. Remus quickened the pace of his hand as Logan slipped his tongue in. Logan groaned, quickly filling him. Virgil pulled back, gasping. Remus gave a few more thrusts into Logan before finishing himself.

"Take the ring off. Fuck. I need to cum."

Logan's hand joined Remus, jerking him off quickly. The ring was carefully slipped off, discarded to the ground. He leaned down to bite at Virgil's nipples, and he finally orgasmed. It was a lot. He blacked out for a second, waking up curled in bed with Remus inspecting his feet. The heels were set nicely at Logan's desk. Remus squinted at him, frowning. "How long were you wearing the heels?"

"Why?"

"Your feet are red, and they have blisters. How long were you wearing them?"

He glanced at both boyfriends, not answering. Logan was still in him, spooning him and kissing his neck. He stopped his kisses once Remus asked the second time. Virgil squirmed a bit, looking away. 

"Do we have to punish you again?"

"I would love that."

Logan tweaked his left nipple, frowning. "Answer his first question."

"All day. I know. It was a bad idea. I just needed to practice walking in them--ah." Virgil was cut off when Logan began moving in him again. He leaned his head back, letting out small grunts as he continued. Logan adjusted them so he was on his back and Virgil was sitting on him. He didn't have to continue his movements. Virgil was already riding him, a hazy look in his eyes. Remus got on the bed, watching the two of them go at it. "Fuck, L."

"Remus, would you care to join us?"

"His mouth does look lonely." Remus stood up, jerking himself to being fully erect again. Virgil accepted him into his mouth right away, bobbing his head and using his hands on what wasn't in his mouth. Neither of his boyfriends would last long. He knew that. They'd edge him into an orgasm with their hands once they were done. He glanced at Remus, making eye contact as he went further down. Remus groaned before grabbing his head and thrusting into it. Virgil gagged a bit, but he managed to calm down and relax as he continued to be used. He relished in the taste he got from having his face fucked. He was still bouncing on Logan, trying to make it an even rhythm. The taste in his mouth changed as Remus forced him all the way down his cock, making him swallow. He waited until Virgil was done swallowing around him before pulling his head off. "Good job, baby. Oh, are you hard again?"

The tone was almost condescending. He knew he wouldn't be getting help. "Yes! Fuck!" 

Remus sat back down, stroking his arms and sides, avoiding his thighs and chest. He didn't even graze his dick. Just leaving feather-like touches on his body as he begged.

"Remus, come on! Touch me! I've been good!"

"You've been bad. First you buy shoes--"

"I got punished for that!"

"You did, and we're both proud you handled it so well. Still, wearing the heels all day and hurting yourself. I think you should get off without any help. You can do that, right?"

"I don't know. Please, just--oh fuck, Logan." Virgil hissed when he got a new bruise on his right shoulder. Logan bit him and sucked on it, grabbing his hand and pinning them down. He wasn't allowed to touch himself. "God, please. Please touch me. Please."

"Not yet. Unless you need to use your word. If you use that, I'll suck you off."

He stuck his tongue out, refusing. He could manage. Remus kissed his cheek.

"Good. May I take your picture?"

He nodded, watching as Remus took out his phone and began to take pictures. He started filming when Virgil let out a high pitch moan, cumming all over his chest. Logan smiled at that, pulling him down and finishing in him again. His hands were let go as he panted and closed his eyes. Logan and Remus gently laid down with him. The blankets were over the three of them, and the lights were turned off. He and Remus spooned Logan, enjoying the warmth and ignoring the fact they'd regret not cleaning up in the morning.

* * *

It turned out wearing heels for over nine hours and having rough punishments had consequences. Logan got up to get ready for classes, not bothering to wake his husband or boyfriend. Remus had the day off from work, so he was still asleep when Virgil woke up. It was already one. Virgil sat up, not able to cover his mouth before hissing out a swear. Remus stirred at that, sitting up with his eyes still closed. He reached out, squeezing his knee. Virgil slumped onto his shoulder, cringing as pain shot up his side. The cane was the bad idea. Remus rubbed his eyes, looking at him.

"How about we get you into the shower?" Remus asked as he scooped the younger of the two up. "I'll carry you around the house today. You weigh less than my monster suit. We need to fix that. Let's take a warm shower and eat junk food."

"I need that right now. Everything hurts. I can probably get to cleaning when--"

"No, because today's our day together. I'll steal one of Logan's textbooks for you to read after you're clean and comfortable."

Remus turned on the water, sticking his hand in so he'd know when it was warm. Once he deemed it warm enough, he picked Virgil back up and stepped in with him. He sat down on the stone bench they had built in there because they discovered Virgil would curl up on the floor after a hard day. Virgil stayed on his lap, relaxing as the warm water soothed his body. Remus washed his legs for him, being as gentle as he could.

"I don't know why you don't just go back to college. You love astronomy, and we'd be happy to pay for your tuition." Remus got up to his thighs and butt, grinning when Virgil whimpered at his touch. 

"So many reasons. For one, I don't want you two to pay for college. I won't get any grants or scholarships. It'll cost so much, and I can't go back when I'm dating someone. Fuck, I can't go back when I'm dating a professor. They'll find out."

"That's literally never stopped you."

"How many of his coworkers got fired after sleeping with me? I know he told you the stories they made about me. How many of them got fired?"

Remus paused, making Virgil roll his eyes. He did appreciate the small look of realization in his boyfriend's face.

"Zero, right?"

"Yes?"

"If you sleep with your professors there, the student gets blamed. I had so many fucking stories about me. The school made me get tested for STDs just to get on campus. I was told not to join the pride club because I'd give them a bad name. When I slept with people, I got the blame and ridicule. That's fine. I got angry and fought people a lot, but I was fine. You get used to it, and everyone assumes you tricked your professors and ruined their lives. They're not wrong. I ruined marriages and families. I knew what I was doing, and I deserved the treatment. Now, if you date a professor? If you do more than just spread your legs? The teacher gets it. He could get fired. It doesn't matter if he's tenured. There's proof besides accusations that he's with a student. Also, I don't want to cheat on you. If I go back, I'll have to sleep with my teachers again."

"Why?"

"I'm dumb as shit. I have really bad test anxiety, and I always forget everything I studied right when the paper's in front of me. I hate writing essays because I suck at conclusions and sometimes I just go on tangents. I'm not going back to college. I barely passed high school. I slept with them too--once I was of age. Stop giving me that look. I waited until I was eighteen to sleep with each person I could until my grade went from an F to a C minus. I'd do that the minute I went back to college. We could break up for four years or something, but then I'd feel bad having you pay tuition."

Remus frowned as he cleaned his chest. "I think we could find a way to get you to study. Maybe punish you if you get something wrong until you know your subjects completely."

"That. . . that might work, but also I'd get turned on during exams."

"I'd still like you to get a hobby besides housekeeping. I don't think the floors could be cleaner. We don't even use half the rooms. You don't need to mop each inch of the house every day."

"I'm basically a housewife. What do they do? Raise kids? I don't have kids, and I don't want them. They do housework. Also, I have to clean today. The sheets need to be washed. I made such a mess last night. Look, I'll get a sketchbook or a journal or something and try to create something, but I know what I'm good at. Huh, maybe I should've done porn. Mmm, no, I don't regret working as a housecleaner for you. I actually like it a lot. Thank you."

"For?"

"Actually loving me. Our first night together was the first time I felt loved, and it kind of scared me. I know it's only been, what, ten months since we started dating? I don't know, but I feel safe, and I never felt unsafe before, but I never was. . ."

Remus kept washing him, working on his hair as Virgil tried to think of the right words.

"I wasn't cared for. I didn't expect the compliments or the affection. I didn't think I'd be joining your relationship. Quick fuck then get fired. I like being loved. I like loving someone. Is it too soon to say I love you two? I'm sorry."

Remus pressed a kiss to one of the bruises on his back, urging him to go under the water to wash out the shampoo and conditioner. He watched Virgil rinse it out for a bit before speaking. "It's not too soon. We love you as well. We loved you after your second week of working for us. Logan was the one who requested you as a cleaner. He knew the rumors and wanted you here. Not just for sex. He wanted to keep you safe at first, but then it was about sex and romance. You looked like shit when you got here. Underweight, tired, and nervous. I'm just glad you didn't run when Logan told you to get on your knees. I don't think I'd date someone twenty years my senior."

"I wasn't expecting the dating, but I'm happy with it. Sex with older men was kind of my thing. If you didn't hire me, I was going to sleep with the manager of the motel to pay rent. I think he's eighty. It would've worked. He made a lot of jokes about secretly watching me at night." He made a face at that, remembering the jokes he heard. Remus pinched his shoulder.

"I'm very happy we found you. Now come back here so I can kiss you until the water gets cold."

Virgil quickly got onto his lap, letting Remus pepper him in kisses. He reciprocated the ones that landed on his lips. He leaned his head back as Remus kissed the marks on his neck, leading down to his chest. He lifted him up, kissing his stomach and turning him around to kiss the bruises that remained from his punishment. He was brought back down, wincing a bit from the pain. Remus shushed him, kissing him softly. He explored Virgil's mouth with his tongue, caressing his body and distracting him from the pain. The warm water helped ease his soreness. Remus began to pull back, kissing his nose.

"Maybe you could join a bookclub? Go exploring around town? We could just give you our credit cards and you--"

"I could get a job."

"Nope. Don't like that. You shouldn't have to work. As long as we're alive, you're not working a day in your life. We should alter the will for when we die. Give everything to you."

"Don't talk about dying please."

Remus kissed him again, moving his hands to his thighs. The water was still warm, but he reached over Virgil to turn it off. He pulled away to grab their towels, drying him off and dressing him up in a fluffy bathrobe. Remus quickly got in his own bathrobe and picked him up, taking him downstairs to the lounge. He laid him down, leaning down to kiss his legs. "I'll steal one of his textbooks. Is it okay if we watch the news?"

"Mmhm."

Virgil watched as he left. He pushed himself up, leaning against the arm of the couch. He started to enjoy being spoiled like this. After a bit, Remus returned with one of Logan's big textbooks. He lifted Virgil's legs so he could sit close to him. He turned the news on as Virgil began reading. He kept scooting closer until Virgil was back on his lap, head still against the armrest. He slipped his hand under the bathrobe, making Virgil stop reading. There was a catch to being spoiled. He put the book down as Remus made his way to his cock.

"I can't catch a break with you two."

"Do you need a break?"

"No. Just nothing too rough."

"God, I love your libido. I wish I was that young again. Just gonna jerk you off, alright? You can keep reading. Just don't cum on his book."

Virgil covered his mouth once Remus started moving his hand. He was already leaking a lot, and Remus used the pre to his advantage. He managed to muffle his grunts and moans for a bit until the hand on his cock squeezed him tightly, making him let out a soft moan. He dropped his hand, letting out a steady stream of moans and whimpers. Remus momentarily paused when his phone rang, picking it up with his free hand. His other hand stopped moving.

"Oh! Hi Logan! Mm, yeah, I'm not busy. You almost done for the day? Oof, board meeting? Gross. He's fine. Want to say hi?"

He handed the phone to Virgil as he started pumping again. Virgil whined, hearing Logan's chuckle over the line. "Hi Lo-oohh."

"What's he doing to you?" Logan got straight to the point.

"Just a hand job. I'm still sore--" he let out a moan when Remus sped up, leaning his head back. "Remus, fuck."

Remus took the phone back, putting it on speaker. "We can both hear you now. How's work?"

"I'm just hoping the meeting today is quick. Virgil, will you make shepard's pie tonight? I need comfort food."

Virgil covered his mouth, nodding. He didn't trust himself to speak, so Remus took pity on him. "He said yes. Want me to edge him until you get home? Should be another three hours?"

"Maybe two if I'm lucky. I'll call when I'm on the way back. I can't hear him anymore."

"Uncover your mouth, Virgil. He wants to hear you. He's either hearing your moans, or I'm punishing you."

Virgil lowered his hand, gasping and groaning as loud as he could. Roman rewarded him for that, rubbing the head and grazing the slit. Virgil moaned, thrusting up. "You two are going to kill me. Fuck. Fuck! Faster!"

"Tell us when you're close. Lo, how long can you stay on the line?"

"Another thirty minutes before the meeting, so please, make him cry before I have to leave."

Virgil let out another whimper. It felt good to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I need to have a plot to write smut apparently. Even if the plot is 'well smut a lot but some feelings.' So, anon, I'm sorry :( your heels fic turned into a feels fic (ha! Bad joke!) anon please say if you like it 
> 
> These are the shoes that pleased me (I used the original price instead of sale): https://www.dresshead.com/womens-rounded-cross-strap-stiletto-blue/?btsid=2
> 
> Someone buy me these (haha jk I'm not allowed to wear heels at home)  
> Also, I keep forgetting Virgil isn't blind in my other stories...


End file.
